Complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors are increasingly being used over charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors as low cost imaging devices. A typical single chip CMOS image sensor 199 is illustrated by the block diagram of FIG. 1. Pixel array 190 comprises a plurality of pixels 200, which are described below, arranged in a predetermined number of columns and rows.
Typically, the rows of pixels in array 190 are read out one by one. Accordingly, pixels in a row of array 190 are all selected for readout at the same time by a row select line, and each pixel in a selected row provides a signal representative of received light to a readout line for its column. In array 190, each column also has a select line, and the pixels of each column are selectively read out in response to the column select lines.
The row lines in pixel array 190 are selectively activated by a row driver 191 in response to row address decoder 192. The column select lines are selectively activated by a column driver 193 in response to column address decoder 197. The pixel array is operated by the timing and control circuit 195, which controls address decoders 192, 197 for selecting the appropriate row and column lines for pixel signal readout.
The signals on the column readout lines typically include a pixel reset signal (Vrst) and a pixel image signal (Vsig) for each pixel. Both signals are read into a sample and hold circuit (S/H) 196 in response to the column driver 193. A differential signal (Vrst−Vsig) is produced by differential amplifier (AMP) 194 for each pixel, and each pixel's differential signal is amplified and digitized by analog to digital converter (ADC) 198. The analog to digital converter 198 supplies the digitized pixel signals to an image processor 189 which can perform appropriate image processing before providing digital signals defining an image.
An electronic shutter for image sensors has been developed to serve in place of a mechanical shutter. The electronic shutter controls the amount of photo-generated charge accumulated by a pixel cell by controlling the integration time of the pixel cell. This feature is especially useful when imaging moving subjects, or when the image sensor itself is moving and shortened integration time is necessary for quality images.
Typically a pixel cell having an electronic shutter includes a shutter transistor and a storage device, which is typically a pn-junction capacitor. The storage device stores a voltage representative of the charge generated by a photo-conversion device in the pixel cell. The shutter transistor controls when and for how long charge is transferred to the storage device and therefore, controls the integration time of the pixel cell.
There are two typical modes of operation for an electronic shutter: rolling and global. When an electronic shutter operations as a rolling shutter, each row of pixels in an array integrates photo-generated charge one at a time, and each row is read out one at a time. When an electronic shutter operates as a global shutter, all pixels of an array integrate photo-generated charge simultaneously, and each row is read out one at a time.
Global shuttering provides advantages over row shuttering. Essentially, global operation is able to provide a “snap shot” of the imaged subject. Consequently, global operation offers increased accuracy of an imaged subject and a uniform exposure time and image content.
On the other hand, because the pixel cells of the pixel array are read out row by row, pixel cells in a row which is read out last must store photo-generated charge in their respective storage devices longer than pixel cells in earlier read rows. The conventionally used storage devices may lose charge over time, and the longer the conventional storage devices must store photo-generated charge, the more charge is lost. Therefore, charge loss is especially problematic for pixel cells in a last read row. When charge is lost by a pixel cell, the resultant image may have a poor quality or be distorted.
Additionally, in conventional pixel cells, potential barriers may exist in the path of the photo-generated charge as it is transferred from the photo-conversion device to readout circuitry. Such potential barriers may prevent a portion of the photo-generated charge from reaching the readout circuitry, thereby reducing the charge transfer efficiency of the pixel cell and also reducing the quality of a resultant image. Accordingly, what is needed is a pixel cell with an electrical shutter having improved charge transfer efficiency and minimal charge loss.